Srmthfg in: Alice in Wonderland
by pikurosonai00
Summary: Alice finds herself falling down a rabbit hole and in Wonderland, but this time with a robot monkey twist! However, it isn't the fantasy you may think it is, especially when Alice has to help over throw the evil King of Skulls to save Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Chapter 1: Down the Rabbit Hole

Spring has always been my favorite season. The green grass tickles your toes, the flowers of different colors smell sweet, and the baby deer come out and nibble on the plants in our backyard, frustrating my mother. Unfortunately, rather than run around on such a beautiful day, I had to sit outside with my older sister Mathilda and learn History. Of all things, History! It's my least favorite subject.

I sat on top of a tall tree, swinging my legs back and forth over the branch. My golden blonde hair swayed in the breeze, and I was wearing my favorite blue dress with a white pinafore. In my lap was my calico kitten, Dinah, who had a pretty blue ribbon in place of a collar around her neck, tied into a bow. I hopped down from the tree and began to make a flower necklace. Then I put it on Dinah, who shook it off and mewed.

"Alice," my sister called, "Would you please pay attention? You need to learn about the revolutionary war!"

I climbed back up onto the tree branch and looked down in the book. It had nothing in it but a long, never ending paragraph filled with boring stuff.

"I'm sorry, Mathilda." I said. "But how can anybody possibly be interested in a book without any pictures in it?"

"Alice, there are a whole bunch of great books in life that don't have any pictures in them." She replied. I just groaned quietly as she kept on reading.

"I would rather read a book with pictures in it." I said to Dinah, "or…I would much rather go on an adventure! I could explore a fantasy world filled with dangerous monsters and silly things. All the books in the world would be nothing but pictures, and animals could talk!" Dinah just tilted her head to the side and meowed.

"Instead of meow, Dinah, You would say 'Hello Alice! What a beautiful day it is today!'" I explained. Then I rubbed her chin and she purred.

"Other animals could talk as well!" I hopped down and went back into the flowers. "There could be every animal ever created! Cats, dogs, Birds, Monkeys, and even…" Suddenly I looked up and my jaw dropped at what I saw.

"A red rabbit!" I exclaimed.

"Out of the way, lady! Can't you see I'm in a rush?" The Rabbit was a red color and partially mechanical. He jumped onto my head and pushed off, darting into the nearby woods.

"Hey! Come back!" I shouted. I was curious. Why would a rabbit be in a hurry? Dinah and I chased after him, running as fast as we could. But we stopped when he jumped into a dark rabbit hole.

"What do you think, Dinah?" I asked the kitten. "Do we follow him? The hole is big enough for us to fit through."

Dinah backed away. She didn't want anything to do with whatever that thing was.

"Fine, I'll investigate it myself." I huffed. I slowly crawled into the rabbit hole. I probably shouldn't be doing this. What if I get stuck? Or what if it goes all the way to China? No, that's silly. There's lava at the center of the Earth. What if I fall and end up burning to a crisp at the core? I crawled through the dark tunnel and found that there was a long drop down. I stopped and got ready to turn around, but I slipped and accidentally began falling down to the bottom of the rabbit hole.

I screamed and began to twist and turn until my dress opened up into a parachute, making the fall longer and safer. I looked around and saw that the dirt was gone and I was falling through a metal tube thingy. The walls were silver, but there were lights that were glowing a dim red color. I noticed there were other things floating there as well. There were tools, pieces of metal, there was a set of test tubes, teapots, tea cups, a hovering hamburger, video game console, and I think I even saw some cake! Weird.

After what seemed like hours, I landed inside of a small room with a glass table and a small door.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Door

Chapter 2: A Little Door

I walked over to the door and tried to twist the knob. It shouted in pain and I jumped.

"OW! LET GO OF MY NOSE!" it cried out.

"Oh dear! I'm very sorry!" I said.

"Who taught you to go around tugging on people's noses?" It yelled.

"You're not a person. You're a piece of housing material." I said back.

"Well Doorknobs have feelings too." The thing huffed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you; I was only trying to find the red rabbit!" I said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you were following him?" it replied. The door knob shook for a moment and began to talk again. "I don't think you want to follow him, but then again…there is no other way out of here."

"Well, can I please get through the door then?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that you are far too big to enter Wonderland!" The doorknob said.

"Oh please let me in! I want to visit this Wonderland place and find the red rabbit!"

"Hmm…maybe you can help!"

"Help with what?"

"NOTHING! Nothing important! I was just rambling."

"Well, is there any way I can get through you?" I asked.

"Well, there may be something on the table that you can use!" I turned around and saw there was something on the table that I was sure there wasn't before. A small bowl with different colored candies shaped like stars had appeared. The little sweets looked very delicious. There was also a note attached to the bowl that said "Eat me!"

"Oh, look at the candy stars!" I said.

"Go ahead and try one!" the doorknob said to me. I picked up a candy that was the color red and popped it into my mouth. It was heavenly! It tasted like a sweet fresh strawberry with sugar and whipped cream. Suddenly I realized that I was shrinking! My clothes were shrinking too!

I stopped when I was at the same height as the top of the door. "Oh good! I'm the perfect size to get through!" But when I turned its knob, it cried out in pain again"

"OW!"

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright. I forgot to tell you that I'm locked. But don't worry! We can use the key!"

"Oh good! Where is the key?" I asked it.

"Oh dear. It's up on the table." It said. I looked up, and there was the key. I didn't see it on the table before. I tried to climb up the table leg and get it…but I was too small.

"Oh great. Now what do I do?" I huffed.

"Don't worry. We'll think of something!" The doorknob said. "Here. Have something to drink!" A tiny bottle appeared next to me. It had a red bubbly liquid inside of it. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that the star candies were ok, so what harm would this do? I took a sip.

It tasted like cherry soda pop. Yum! I realized then that I started growing. My clothes grew with me again. I realized that my head touched the ceiling.

"OH NO! Now I'm too big!" I cried out.

"Well, this isn't good. Now you can't possibly get into Wonderland!" The doorknob said.

"Now I'm stuck in this tiny room forever, without any way to get out!" I began to cry.

"Now, just calm down! Tears won't solve anything! Please just stop crying so we can fix this!" The doorknob exclaimed.

"I know, but I-I can't stop!" I cried even harder. Soon the room began to fill up with my tears and I finally stopped.

"Quick! Eat another star candy!" The doorknob gurgled halfway out of the salt water. I grabbed a handful of candies and put them all in my mouth. Then I shrank down to the size of the keyhole and floated through.

"Oh I wish I didn't cry so much." I said as I swam through the ocean of tears. I saw land after swimming about for around five minutes. On the island, there was a tall thin dodo bird that was on top of a tall rock. A bunch of creatures were running around the rock. There were some blue furred and red eyed thingies, some robot frogs, cat people, and fish people. The large dodo bird spotted me and shouted for me to come over there.

"What's going on here?" I asked him.

"We're just having a caucus race to get dry! You run around in a circle until you're dry again! And you, my dear girl, are very very wet." He replied.

"I guess I'll have to join the caucus race." I smiled, and then I joined the other creatures and ran around in the circle. It was a strange way to get dry, however. We all ran around chanting:

_Forward, backward, inward, outward, bottom to the top!_

_Never a beginning there can never be a stop!_

_Jumping, running, singing and humming, come and join the chase._

_Nothing could be dryer than a jolly caucus race!_

Eventually we all were dry again, and some of the creatures were examining me with a strange look in their eyes. The dodo bird came over to me and studied me for a moment.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Captain Protius, the Dodo bird sailor of Wonderland's ocean. Who are you?" he said.

"My name is Alice." I smiled.

"And where in Wonderland do you come from? The forest, the garden, the castle?" He asked.

"Oh, I didn't come from Wonderland. You see…" I was cut off when Captain Protius became wide eyed.

"Outsider…" he mumbled. I wondered what was wrong. Suddenly, a bunch of the other creatures became startled.

"OUTSIDER!" The dodo bird squawked. A blue robot frog grabbed my hand and yelled "RUN!" The dodo bird and the other creatures chased us until we ran into a forest.

"I think we're safe for now." The blue frog said.

"What's going on?" I panted. "Why did he freak out like that?"

"I can't explain!" The frog said. All I know is that you need to get out of Wonderland now! They won't find you here in the forest. Stay away from those guys, ok?" Then he ran off and out of the forest. I had no idea where to go next, but then I saw a path and decided to follow it.


	3. Chapter 3: Double Trouble

Chapter 3: Double Trouble

After walking down the path, I found a clearing in the forest. There were two figures standing there. I walked over to take a closer look. One was tall and thin with freckles and red hair and buck teeth. The other one was shorter, fatter, and his skin was darker. He also had black curly hair. They were both wearing overalls and beanies.

"Hello?" I asked to see if they were alive. They both jumped up and startled me.

"Hello there!" The taller one said, "My name is Tweedle Dee!"

"And I'm Tweedle Dum!" the shorter one said.

"My name is Alice." I said to them.

"What is a young girl like you doing here in the dark forest of Wonderland?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"I'm trying to find the red rabbit, but I'm not sure where he is. Actually, I'm not sure where I am either." I said.

"Why, you're here!" Tweedle Dum said.

"And where exactly is here?" I asked.

"Here is here. And you are here. There is there, and you're not there, are you? All you need to do is mark off where you aren't, and you'll be left with where you are!" At this point, Tweedle Dee whapped Tweedle Dum upside his head.

"Stop talking! You're giving me a headache!" Tweedle Dee yelled.

"I'm just trying to let her figure it out herself!" Tweedle Dum replied.

"Well, Alice, you're inside the Dark Forest of Wonderland, the center of it to be exact!" Dee told me.

"Oh, so where should I go next?" I asked.

"Well, where do you want to go?" Dee asked me.

"I'm not sure. I'm really just trying to follow the red rabbit."

"Then it doesn't really matter where you go if you're not sure. Where are you from?" He asked.

I was really nervous. I wanted to be honest, but once I remembered what Captain Protius did when I told him I wasn't from here, I knew that nobody was here to help me run this time.

"I-I um… I'm f-from…" Suddenly I was cut off by something.

"NO! DON'T TELL THEM ANYTHING! THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED!" a mysterious voice shouted.

"Rats! Someone snitched on us!" Tweedle Dum yelled.

"Whatever. Guess we better take care of her now!" Tweedle Dee responded. Then the two figures began to transform into red monsters made of ooze. I screamed and tried to run, but a root from a tree got caught around my ankle and I fell over! I was trapped!

Just as the Tweedles came over and I thought I was done for, something came and attacked them, leaving claw marks on the disgusting dripping bodies of the monsters. Then, a cat appeared in front of me. He was completely silver and made of metal, but he also had purple stripes on his body like a tabby cat. His claws were also purple.

"Are you alright?" He asked me with his deep voice. I nodded yes, but then I screamed when I saw the Tweedle monsters get back up. The cat immediately used his claws to stun Tweedle Dum, but Tweedle Dee hit him back and the cat was hurled to the ground. I got my leg free and saw the monster ready to finish the cat, and believing the cat was on my side, I had to do something! I looked around and found a stick that had lots of thorns on it. Making sure I didn't hurt myself with it, I swung the stick and hit the monster. Ooze flung everywhere as it landed on the ground, and the Tweedles went back to their original forms.

"Are you ok?" I asked the cat.

"I'm fine. They didn't hurt me very badly. A friend of mine told me he led you into the forest, so I had to come and save you." He replied. I immediately thought of the nice blue frog.

"Who are you? What's going on here?" I asked.

"My name is Antauri. I'm a Cheshire Cat. These monsters here follow somebody known as the King of Skulls, an evil man who rules over Wonderland and does nothing but abuse his power. I'm one of the few people that disobey his commands and try to come up with a plan to overthrow the king. Stay with me so I can keep you out of trouble."

"Ok." I said. "Is there any way that I can help?"

"What?" Antauri asked.

"I want to help. If you overthrow this king, Wonderland will be peaceful again, right?"

"Yes…but are you really willing to do that for us?"

"Well, if I help you overthrow the king, will you help me get back home?"

"Sure." Antauri showed me a wide smile and the rest of his body disappeared. His footprints appeared on the path.

"Follow my footprints, if they see me with you, they will know you're trying to overthrow the King of Skulls with me." His voice said. I shivered a bit, but I began to follow him. I made sure I had the thorny stick close.

"So, where are we going?" I asked him.

"We are going to meet with a few of my friends. I have to warn you though. They are a little mad." He said.

"Mad? I don't want to be around mad people!"

"Since you haven't noticed it, we're ALL a little mad here. Even you, Alice."

"Me? I'm not mad!" I replied.

"Then why are you here?" He asked me. I stared at Antauri in silence for a few seconds.

"Good point." I replied, and we continued down the trail. I just wish he told me more about them first.


	4. Chapter 4: Tea Party

Chapter 4: WHAT KIND OF TEA PARTY IS THIS!

I followed Antauri, the Cheshire Cat, through the woods, until we exited the forest.

"Down there." Antauri reappeared and pointed to a long table. I couldn't quite see it very well.

"Alice." He called. I looked at him. "I would like for you to go down there to the table and chat with my friends while I go see if there are any of the King of Skull's minions around. I can handle them on my own, but when you get down there; tell them that Antauri the cat sent you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" I said. He then disappeared and I wandered down to the long table. It was a really interesting sight. The table had a huge collection of fancy tea sets. There were many teapots of different shapes and sizes and colors. Sitting at one end of the table was a green monkey who was using a fork to work on some type of invention. At the other end of a table was a blue monkey wearing a large hat that had a tag saying 10/6. He was mixing the different contents of the teapots together.

"Hello. I'm Alice." I said as I walked up to them. The two monkeys looked at me wide eyed, and the blue one flipped the whole table over!

"There is absolutely NOTHING suspicious going on here!" he yelled with his British accent.

"He's right!" The green monkey walked over, with his chest up and his heels arched. "I'm afraid that we must ask you to leave! BUH-BYE!" He was acting like he was better than me, so I remembered what the Cheshire cat told me to say.

"Antauri the Cat sent me." I said. The two monkeys glanced at each other and then at me.

"Oh! Antauri!" The blue monkey said cheerfully. "Why didn't you say that in the first place?" He flipped the table back up, and surprisingly, everything was still in place and nothing was broken or spilled. I think my eye twitched then. Antauri wasn't kidding when he said we were ALL mad.

"Come! Sit down and join our tea party!" the green monkey put on a goofy grin and plopped down in a chair. I sat down too.

"So, Alice, are you joining us to defeat the King of Skulls?" The blue monkey asked.

"Yes." I replied. "I am going to join, um…"

"Oh, goodness. I'm sorry. Otto! You were supposed to remind me that we need to introduce ourselves first!"

"You were supposed to remind me to remind you!" the green monkey, who must have been Otto, replied.

"Well then I wouldn't need you to remind me in the first place, would I?" He asked. The green monkey just shrugged his shoulders.

"My name is Mister Hal Gibson." The blue monkey said. "But do not call me mister or Hal. Just Gibson please."

"And I'm Otto!" The green monkey shouted from the other end of the table. "I'm the March Monkey!"

"So…" I said to myself, "If Antauri is the Cheshire Cat and Otto is the March Monkey…then Gibson must be…" I examined the large hat that the blue monkey was wearing. "The mad hatter!" I shouted.

Gibson frowned. "Why does everyone always say that!" Otto called my name from the other end of the table.

"He's not a mad hatter, he's a mad SCIENTIST." The green monkey said.

"Oh, but why does he wear that hat?" I asked.

"I like the hat!" Gibson answered.

I looked at all of the different teapots. Why were there so many? I grabbed an empty cup and a white teapot with a gold trim. But just before I could pour the tea…

"ALICE! NO! THAT'S NOT TEA!" Gibson shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't have any test tubes! And Otto doesn't want to make them!" He glared at Otto for a second, but the green monkey just waved and smiled.

"Why don't you have any test tubes?" I asked. At this, Gibson looked very sad.

"The King of Skulls took them all away so he could use them for his evil experiments." He sighed in a melancholy tone.

"He also took away all my tools!" Otto added. "That's why I have to use silverware to build stuff."

"That's terrible." I said.

"That's why we joined Antauri! So we could help him stop that jerk and get our stuff back!" Otto jumped up on the table.

"And because Antauri has been our friend for a very long time." Gibson said. Then he sipped out of his tea cup only to make a face and spit it out.

"Otto! You put the vinegar in the blue pot! I told you it's the red one!" He yelled.

"Oh, come on. You know me Gibson! I make mistakes every now and then!" Otto said. Gibson just made a face and grabbed a different cup and picked up a different teapot. Something told me Otto made mistakes more often than he said.

"So…does this teapot have tea in it?" I asked pointing to a pink elephant shaped teapot.

"No, that's liquid nitrogen." Gibson replied.

"How about this one?" I held up a green teapot with a floral pattern on it.

"No, that's anthrax." I put the pot on the other side of the table at this. I pointed to several teapots, for each one Gibson told me the dangerous substance it contained. Finally I picked up a yellow one that was shaped like a beehive.

"THAT'S the tea." Gibson smiled.

"Would you like salt or sugar?" Otto asked.

"Salt? Who puts salt in tea?" I replied.

"The people here in Wonderland do." Otto replied. "By the way, is it your unbirthday today?"

"What is an unbirthday?" I chuckled.

"Well, every year you have one birthday, but you have 364 unbirthdays!" Gibson said.

"Well I guess it is my unbirthday." I said.

"OH YAY!" Otto jumped and ran over to his seat. He looked underneath the tablecloth and pulled out a large cake.

"Happy Unbirthday!" The green monkey handed it to me.

"Gee, thanks!" I said with a smile to make him happy. But then the gift started shaking and I tossed it to the middle of the table where it exploded.

"Again, Otto?" Gibson asked.

"Oops. That's the third one today!" Otto said. Gibson just shook his head.

"Well, if you can't have cake, I have a chocolate bar!" Otto handed me a small chocolate bar. I decided to save it for later.

"When is Antauri going to join us?" Gibson asked.

"He said something about making sure there weren't any of the King of Skull's minions around here." I answered.

"Well, I guess we could pass the time with some delightful conversation." Otto said, working on his invention again.

"How is a raven like a writing desk?" Gibson asked.

"Oh I love riddles!" I exclaimed. I enjoy things that get me thinking. I thought long and hard, but I couldn't think of anything except for one of my favorite authors Edgar Allen Poe, who wrote a story about a raven, and he probably wrote it on a writing desk. "Poe wrote on both of them." I guessed.

"That's a good answer!" Gibson smiled and fixed his hat.

"They both make notes." Otto said.

"There's a B in both and an N in neither!" A voice came from one of the tea pots. I gasped in shock, Otto started laughing, and Gibson frantically ran on top of the table (knocking a lot of stuff over) and grabbed the talking teapot and hid it underneath the table.

"Nothing suspicious going on here!" He said once he popped back up from underneath the table.

"That has always been my favorite answer!" Otto giggled.

Suddenly we heard a noise. There was something coming out of the woods.

"Is Antauri back already?" Gibson asked.

"That's not Antauri!" I exclaimed. A bunch of playing cards made out of ooze came out of the forest and looked at us all.

"Alice, you and your friends are coming with us!" A three of clubs growled.


	5. Chapter 5: In Hot Water

Chapter 5: In Hot Water

"WE CAN TAKE WHATEVER YOU GOT YOU…um…" Otto stopped yelling to think of a good insult.

"Wait," Gibson said, fixing his hat, "What are the charges?"

"Rebellion." One of the soldiers replied. "We know you are all planning on overthrowing our great leader, the King of Skulls. We heard that the young girl here is planning on assisting you, so March Monkey, Alice, Mad Hatter, you're coming with us."

I backed up to grab the thorny branch I used earlier to beat up the Tweedles, until Gibson jumped up and his hands turned into giant drills.

"I'm a MAD SCIENTIST!" He yelled and fired an attack at the ooze cards. A couple blew up, but there will still a lot of them. I grabbed my branch and swung it, but it stuck into the body of an ace of spades, so I couldn't pull it out. I didn't have a way to defend myself now. Otto turned his hands into green energy saws and sliced three soldiers in half.

Then I had an idea. I grabbed one of the teapots at random and threw it at the soldiers, knowing whatever dangerous chemical Gibson had inside would burst onto them and do damage. When the teapot I chose broke, it just spilled a hot brown liquid on them. The soldiers and I stood puzzled.

"Oh, good!" Gibson cheered. "You chose the pot with the tea in it on your first try!"

"GIBSON!" I yelled and grabbed another teapot and hurled it toward the targets. Not only did the impact of a heavy teapot and the dangerous chemicals hurt the soldiers, but broken shards of porcelain and glass piled up and hurt the soldiers that walked on top of it. Also, the liquid nitrogen froze some of the evil minions in their tracks. But of course, I eventually ran out of teapots, and Gibson and Otto were running out of breath.

"There's too many of them!" Otto said between breaths.

"We have to find a way to distract them and flee!" Gibson said, keeping his hat from falling off of his head. Then I remembered something. Gibson hid a teapot underneath the table, the one that talked. I ran and slid underneath the table cloth and found it. Then I crawled out and stood up, ready to give it a good toss. Once I threw the pot and it broke, a yellow robot mouse with bubblegum pink eyes came out and grabbed a small sword, ready to fight.

"Take this, freaks!" She roared and ran extremely quickly around the soldiers and sliced at their toes, making them yelp in pain and run in circles trying to grab her. The green and blue monkeys and I used this opportunity to run away and escape.

We didn't make it very far when a four of hearts grabbed Gibson and Otto, pulling the two into a headlock, and a seven of diamonds hooked his arms around mine. Then one more soldier grabbed Gibson's hat and dropped the mouse inside it. Of course, the mouse and Gibson started yelling at them, so I couldn't hear what the soldiers were saying to each other. They must have also been annoyed because the one holding the mouse shook the hat to keep her quiet and the soldier tightened his grip around Gibson's neck, making the poor thing gag.

"Let us go!" I yelled.

"Ha! We wouldn't do that in a million light years!" That didn't make sense to me because a light year is a distance, not time. I just ignored it and struggled to get free, even though I knew it would be futile. But just before they could start taking us somewhere, something zoomed down and destroyed them all! I threw my arms out to break my fall, Otto fell flat on his face, Gibson landed on his feet and gasped for breath, and the mouse tumbled out of the large green hat.

I turned around and saw Antauri. The feline used his claws to destroy the evil soldiers who had tried to capture us.

"Talk about perfect timing!" I said.

"Of course Antauri has to show up fashionably late, that's why he's so cool!" Otto cheered.

"Are you alright?" The silver cat asked us.

"We're fine. Those soldiers were really tough!" I said. I looked over at the pink mouse, who examined me as Gibson put his hat back on.

"Who are you?" She asked me.

"I'm Alice," I answered, "And I've decided to join you guys in overthrowing the King of Skulls."

"Ah, a new member!" She said, "My name is Nova! And I'm the dormouse!"

"A dormouse, huh." I replied. "I have a question. What were you doing in that teapot?"

Nova thought for a second and narrowed her eyes. Then she turned around and pointed at Gibson, who stood there puzzled.

"YOU!" She growled, "You locked me in that teapot!"

"What? I did no such thing!" the blue monkey replied.

"Yes you did! Don't lie! You put me inside that teapot and I've been trapped in there for a long time!"

"It's not ME who's lying but YOU! Why would I want to trap you inside of a teapot?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE INSANE!"

"WE'RE IN WONDERLAND! WE'RE ALL INSANE!"

Nova pulled out her sword and started striking at Gibson's feet, making it look like he was dancing as he avoided getting hit by the sharp blade.

"Nova, calm down." Antauri said.

"I'll calm down once he admits that he trapped me inside of that teapot!"

"But I didn't!"

Otto and Antauri looked at Gibson suspiciously. They didn't believe the blue monkey.

"Don't tell me you two…" Gibson said nervously. He didn't have anybody to defend him.

"Hey, Antauri! Happy Unbirthday!" Otto said. "Want some cake?"

"Maybe later, Otto. Now come on," Antauri said, "We have two more people to find. One of our friends will meet us later." This time he didn't vanish when he led us. Since the soldiers already know what we plan on doing, I guess there's no reason for it.

Otto followed Antauri without hesitation. Nova shot an angry glare at Gibson who covered his eyes with his hat out of fear. Then the yellow mouse mumbled to herself and followed the cat and green monkey. I stood and stared at Gibson, who pulled his hat up and adjusted it. Then he pouted and started walking, so I followed close behind.


	6. Chapter 6: The Garden

Chapter 6: The Garden

"So, where are your other friends?" I asked. I looked up at the sky. The sun was still up and in the same place, but it felt like we've been walking for hours. Everything looked the same too. Were we walking in place?

"They're close by. We just need to get to the garden." Antauri said.

"Oh boy! I love the garden!" Otto jumped up and down. "We haven't seen them in a long time, have we?"

"No we haven't." Antauri's ears twitched and he smiled at his green friend.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"You'll find out once we arrive." Gibson said. He was playing with the little tag on his hat. Nova's tail waved back and forth.

"Well, let's hurry up and get there!" She grumbled. "I want to get rid of that bone bag as soon as possible!"

Finally we reached a small garden that had many different flowers and plants. There were also mushrooms that glowed, which looked a little odd.

Antauri pulled out a jar. Wait, where did he get that? He's a cat! He has no pockets! Anyway, inside were some of the star candies I had earlier in that small room with the talking door.

"Everybody take one." He handed the jar to me, so I grabbed a small red candy out of the jar and passed it to Otto, who handed the jar to Nova and Gibson. The silver cat told us to eat the candy, so we did and then we shrank down so the flowers towered above us like trees.

"Whoa…" Otto and I said in unison.

"Alright, we should be able to find them if we stay on this path." Antauri began to walk ahead. I turned around and saw Gibson was scooping the pollen of one of the plants into a teapot.

"Gibson!" I shouted. He looked at me wide eyed and put the teapot under his hat. Then he chuckled nervously and scratched his head with his tail.

We wandered through the forest until we came upon a large orange mushroom with white spots. Antauri suddenly used an ability to stretch his body like a ladder and reach the top of the mushroom.

"Everyone climb up." He said. The others followed his order.

"Wait! Doesn't that hurt?" It appeared as if I was the only one who didn't think it was normal for cats to turn into ladders, so I just went along, trying to be light with my steps. Once we got up, Antauri went back to his normal cat form…and Gibson leaped into the air and screeched.

"A-Antauri! T-There's a humongous b-b-bug over there!" The blue simian pointed over at something on top of the mushroom. It was a young boy with black hair, but he had antennae and what looked like a one piece orange suit with a yellow spot on the stomach. He also had an extra set of arms. I thought he was very cute for a bug.

"Hey Antauri!" He said. Antauri went over to the young boy.

"Chiro, I would like you to meet Alice. Alice, this is Chiro." The silver cat said. Chiro waved at me. Then he looked at Gibson who was still quivering from the sight of a humongous caterpillar boy.

"Sorry, Gibson. I forgot you don't like bugs." He said.

"No…no." Gibson said. "It's fine, it's…perfectly fine."

"Hello Chiro!" I waved at him. "I'm joining the quest to defeat the King of Skulls."

"Excellent!" the teen replied, "right now we need all the members we can get!"

"How is she?" Antauri asked. Chiro looked very sad.

"She's…okay." I was shocked for a moment. She? Were they talking about me?

Chiro walked to the edge of the mushroom and parted the grass, showing another mushroom that was hidden well. On top of it was a young girl with pink hair in pigtails. She was wearing a white tiara and a dress that looked like a white rose upside down. She was sitting down and her cheeks and nose were very red. She looked very sick. I was a little relieved that I wasn't the problem, but I also felt bad for the girl.

"Oh…hello." She smiled weakly. "You must be joining us in the quest to get rid of the king. I'm Jinmay."

"I'm Alice, and yes. I am joining you guys." I introduced myself.

"That's good." She replied. Chiro smiled at her and turned to me. He then motioned for us to leave her be for a while.

"She's very sick and weak." Chiro said to me. "She used to be the White queen, but then the King of Skulls unleashed his fearsome creatures: the bandersnatch and the jabberwocky. Then he cursed her and turned her into a rose. If she loses all her petals…she'll die."

"That's terrible!" I exclaimed. "So the King of Skulls has done something terrible to almost everyone here?"

"Pretty much. He made it so I can't turn into a butterfly." Chiro replied.

"Yeah…and I'm supposed to be able to turn my hands into giant fist weapons, but he broke them." Nova added.

"Chiro, I know this is hard for me to ask, but can Jinmay please travel with us? We have to meet with the others and prepare for battle, and we can't do it without her." Antauri asked the black haired boy. Chiro groaned. He didn't want to make her suffer…but they didn't have much of a choice.

"Alright. You guys wait here while I go help her get ready." Chiro went to Jinmay. We sat outside and waited. I was very bored. For some reason, every minute lasted an hour. How were the others keeping themselves entertained? But soon, I heard the sound of singing. It wasn't anyone here, so I decided to stretch my legs and check it out.


	7. Chapter 7: A Harmful Weed

Chapter 7: A Harmful Weed

I followed the singing deeper into the garden. It was very beautiful. As I walked, the singing grew louder and louder. There was more than one person singing though. In fact, it was a whole choir of beautiful voices. Then I spotted a variety of flowers from afar. They were swaying along with the beat of their song. A lily spotted me and motioned for me to come closer. I slowly walked over and the other flowers noticed me right away. They finished their song and I clapped.

"That was lovely." I said to them.

"Why thank you!" A red rose curtsied.

"We're the Blooming Voices choir." A Violet added. "We have the most beautiful voices in Wonderland. Who are you?"

"I'm Alice." I replied. The flowers looked at me in amazement; mumbling about how they never saw a flower like me before.

"It's nice to meet you, Alice." A daffodil replied. "Would you like to hear another song?"

"Sure!" I sat down on a close-by mushroom and listened. They were singing a song called _The Golden Afternoon_ in a beautiful harmony I had never heard before. All of a sudden I felt like I was high in the sky. I never felt this wonderful sensation before. I almost thought I was flying. The daisy told me to come closer again. I walked over. She placed a leaf down so I could step on it and she lifted me up so I could see the whole flower chorus. Then I smelled a sweet scent. It was a mix of all the different smells of nearly every flower. I suddenly felt funny. There was something strange going on here. Everything felt fuzzy and the world around me was spinning. I had no idea what was going on!

"Let go of her, freaks!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Nova used her small sword to slice the leaf of the daisy and I fell to the ground. Everything suddenly went back to… I'm at a loss of words because nothing in Wonderland is NORMAL. The daisy cried out in pain and the flowers stopped singing. Nova, Gibson, and Otto ran up to me.

"What were you thinking? Why did you wander off?" Gibson scolded me.

"I'm sorry! I heard singing and I wanted to know where it was…" Otto interrupted me when a poison ivy vine snatched him into the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Run! Go back to Antauri and Chiro!" Gibson pulled his drills out and went to shoot away the plants that were after us. I got up and headed back to the others, trying to ignore the battle cries behind me.

"Where were you?" Antauri exclaimed. "Don't you remember? We can't run off on our own here! The Skeleton King wants us dead or alive because we want to overthrow him!"

"I'm sorry! I was bored and I heard singing! I wanted to know where it was coming from so I found these flowers! They were doing something and out of the blue, Nova attacked them, and Gibson told me to run back!" I explained, not stopping to take a breath.

"Wait!" Chiro said. "You heard singing? And you found some flowers?"

"Yes!" I replied. A deep look of worry spread on the orange caterpillar's face and on Jinmay's.

"We have to go back! They can't hold them off on their own!" Chiro got up onto his feet, taking Jinmay's hand. "Can you run?"

"I can make it! I'm using whatever magic I have left to give me the energy to defend myself!" The pink haired girl replied, looking healthier than a while ago. We all dashed over to where the flowers were before. When we arrived, the sight I saw was different. The flowers were now shriveled up and their petals were dried up, and different shades of a dried up brown. The smell was awful too! It smelled like rotting food! However, all the branches, vines, and stems were thick, green, and coated in thorns! Those were the only parts of the plants that looked healthy. Another thing was that there was ooze coating the ground. Thick black goo was being absorbed by the plants instead of water.

A humongous plant I never noticed before didn't even look like a flower. It had a large bud that split open like a mouth, kind of like a Venus flytrap, only it had purple saliva dripping from its jaws. Its teeth were extremely sharp and its leaves had spikes on their edges.

A large vine was wrapped around our three friends! Each of them was in a trance! Their pupils were shaped like swirls and they just hung there lifelessly! Some of the flowers were singing, while some others were cackling and chanting "Feast!" I knew exactly what it meant! They were making a sacrifice to that large plant! Antauri jumped and sank his teeth into the large vine, making it let go of the others. I grabbed a nearby twig and swung it at any plants who tried to grab any of them. Chiro and Jinmay made it over to us and picked up Gibson and Otto. I grabbed Nova and we made a run for it.

We finally made it far away from the evil flowers and back to the garden's entrance. Once we stopped I plopped down and caught my breath. Otto, Gibson, and Nova were lying on the ground. They were coated in scratches and they were unconscious.

"This is all my fault." I said sadly. "I should have never wandered off."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Chiro said to me.

"Jinmay, do you think you can use your magic to heal them?" Antauri turned to her.

"I'm using most of it to move around, but I can try with whatever magic I have left." She replied and waved her hands over the three on the ground. I watched as the scratches on their bodies went away and they slowly woke up.

"What happened?" Nova sat up and rubbed her head. "I feel like I was hit in the head by a planetoid!"

"What's going on, Antauri?" Otto asked as he got onto his feet like nothing happened.

"Those flowers…" Chiro said, "Are under The King of Skull's control."

"How?" Gibson asked. "I thought they resisted as well?"

"The King spread ooze over the garden instead of water, and to avoid dying of thirst, some of the flowers drank it. They were then corrupted and turned to his side. And now they use their singing and sweet smells to hypnotize people so they can sacrifice them to that humongous plant." Chiro answered.

"But, their smell a while ago smelled awful!" I shouted.

"That's because it's an illusion. Most people hear their singing first, which allows them to make an illusion so their smell is sweet. You returned and didn't focus on their voices, so you didn't believe the smell was good anymore." Jinmay said. I nodded and turned to Antauri.

"Now what do we do?" I asked him.

"We're going to go get one more friend of ours." He looked at me. Then he pulled out a large bottle with a red bubbly liquid inside it. "Everyone, only drink a small sip." He said. We followed his instructions as he passed the bottle around, and we returned to our normal sizes…I think.

"Alright, we're heading to meet him at his house." Antauri said. "Let's move." We all walked behind Antauri, and this time while waiting I had someone to talk to.

"So, you're a caterpillar, right?" I asked Chiro.

"Yeah. It's kind of boring because there aren't a lot of people my size. Now I'm your height, and there are more people to talk to like this!" He smiled. I smiled back.

"I take it you're having a good time then. What about Jinmay?" I replied.

"She doesn't get out much anymore since her curse." He replied. "She's probably glad to see what state Wonderland is in without her."

"Oh…" I tried to think of something else to talk about. "Anything about the others you would like to tell me?"

"Well, Antauri is very close to me. He's very cool, but also wise and sneaky. He IS a cat after all." Chiro said. "Um…Otto is very silly and energetic. But he's also smart. He can build, fix, and break anything."

"I noticed the energetic part." I said as Otto ran up ahead wearing Gibson's hat with the biggest grin on his face. Gibson wasn't too far behind trying to get his headgear back.

"Gibson's one of the smartest people I know." Chiro continued. "He likes anything that has to do with science. He also loves to read, but most of the books here are nothing but pictures, which he doesn't like. Nova is…tough. She's an excellent fighter, but she also has a bit of a temper."

"Oh! I have a question, but after hearing that bit about Nova, I have to ask you quietly." I said. Chiro looked at Nova, who was behind us with her tail swinging about in the air and her sword out so she could practice her fighting while she walked.

"Whisper it. She won't notice." He said. I leaned over and put my hand by my mouth.

"Nova accused Gibson of locking her in one of her teapots." I whispered softly. "Would he do that?"

Chiro smiled and chuckled a little at first. Then he turned to me with a large grin on his face. "You're kidding." He said. "Why would he even WANT to do that?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I replied. "That's why I'm asking you." Chiro quietly laughed again and whispered into my ear.

"This happened before." He giggled as he spoke. "Dozens of times, actually! Nova found out one of Gibson's teapots had milk in it, so she opens the lid and tried to drink it, but since she's a small mouse, she falls in by accident. Then Otto notices the lid off the teapot and puts it back on, not bothering to check and see if anything was inside. But since Gibson owns the teapots, Nova always accuses HIM of putting her in there because she forgets that she went in there to get milk to drink. I'm probably the only one of us who remembers, which is why it's happened so many times."

I started laughing and looked at Gibson, who finally got his hat back from Otto. Then I glanced at Nova, who just stopped because she accidentally struck a tree, and was trying to figure out how to get rid of the mark so nobody could follow us.

"Really?" I said to him. Chiro nodded.

"Have you ever helped them clear it up before?" I asked.

"Only whenever I'm around. It usually happens when I'm in the garden and Antauri visits telling me about how Gibson's being mean to Nova. Then I remind him about what happened last time, and he realizes it and tells me he's going to clear it up with them. But for some reason, even the wise Cheshire cat forgets how many times it's happened."

Otto tugged on my dress and I faced him.

"It's not nice to keep secrets, silly! If nobody else can hear it, say it when you two are alone." He had a frown on his face, obviously curious to know what we were talking about.

"We were talking about Nova, but we didn't want her to get mad so we were quiet." I clarified.

"Oh!" The green simian climbed up my body and sat on my shoulder. "Nova is my sister. She's a sister to all of us except Jinmay and Chiro, but they treat her like a sister."

"Oh, that's interesting." I said.

"Do you think…you could be our sister too?" The green simian's eyes sparkled. I smiled and rubbed his head.

"Sure." I said. Then I thought of something. Sister? Mathilda is back at home. I ran away while she was teaching! She's probably worried sick. I nearly forgot all about her. I hope she's okay. I started to feel homesick. But then I shook it off. I'm with good company, and once I help them get rid of the King of Skulls, I'll head back home.

**Author's note (PLEASE READ): I have a survey on my profile page about my next Srmthfg crossover! Please vote on it so I know which story to do next! Also don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8: As Big as a House

Chapter 8: As Big as a House

"We're here." Antauri sat down at the gate of a house. It was painted red with white decorations. It had a large heart on the door and a neat yard. Suddenly I heard a shout.

"Antauri! Antauri!" A red rabbit was running over quickly. When he finally arrived he was nearly out of breath and he sat down.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" He said. "You guys must have been waiting for a while! I know you said to come at one-thirty and now it's three, and I'm…"

"Actually Sprx, we just got here." Antauri interrupted. Sprx stood there wide eyed.

"What?" He asked.

"I knew you would be late, so I figured out the time we would arrive, and I asked Gibson to do the math and figure out how late you would be, so I could tell you what time to come instead of the correct time, that way you would be here right on time." Sprx stood dumbfounded, but he smiled.

"Good thinking, Antauri." He said. "Who's this kid?"

"I'm Alice." I said.

"Oh yeah! I remember you!" He said. "Sorry about jumping on your head this morning."

"Oh, it's ok." I said remembering why I fell down the rabbit hole in the first place.

"Well, have you gathered any new information?" Jinmay asked the red rabbit.

"I'm afraid not, your majesty." Sprx bowed before Jinmay.

"Sprx works for the King of Skulls as a spy. The King decided to make Sprx slow and always late for everything, even though he's one of the fastest people in wonderland, and he's a great pilot. The King destroyed his ship too." Chiro whispered in my ear.

"That's awful." I said. Sprx was talking with Jinmay about the hard work he was always given, and if the King of Skulls wasn't pleased then he would be whipped by the King's servants. I noticed a bad scar on the red rabbit's back.

"Hey, kid!" He said to me.

"Uh, yeah?" I replied.

"I have a large wooden box by the fireplace in my house; do you think you can grab it for me?" Sprx motioned for the door. "You can't miss it!"

"Okay!" I stood up and entered the place. There was a nice table with red chairs and a white table cloth. Pictures on the wall of the red rabbit and his friends. In one, Nova was pushing him to the side while he had a big grin on his face. Another one was where Otto was trying to take a photo of himself, but in the back, Sprx and Gibson were fighting. I chuckled and walked into another room. There was a large red couch and a coffee table with a magazine and a bowl of mints on it. Then I saw the fire place, and next to it was a wooden box. I decided to try one of the mints. It tasted like a cool peppermint marshmallow. Then I grabbed the box and was ready to take it outside. Then I noticed something. The box was a little smaller. So was the couch. Wait, the stuff wasn't getting smaller! I was getting BIGGER! Before I knew it, my body filled up the entire room! My arms began to stick out of the windows! So did my feet! My head hit the roof and I finally stopped growing. I peeked out of a tiny window, but I couldn't see anything! Then I heard a bunch of commotion outside.

"Ah! Sprx! There's a monster inside your house!" Otto shouted.

"Wait! That's no monster, Otto! It's Alice!" Gibson exclaimed.

"Alice! What happened?" Antauri asked.

"You ate one of the mints on my table, didn't you?" Sprx cried out.

"I didn't know this would happen!" I answered.

"Whatever! Just grow back to normal size!" He replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Find something you can eat to make you smaller!" Nova said.

I looked around the room. There was nothing inside. I spotted a garden outdoors but it was dried up. I guess Sprx no longer had time to water it. I tried to find something but I had no success. Then I heard a rumble.

"What was that?" Nova asked.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, Alice!" Chiro said.

"Sorry. It wasn't me!" I answered. Then we heard the rumble again. It sounded like something was coming this way. Something big.

"I-It can't be!" Jinmay exclaimed.

"THE BANDERSNATCH!" Gibson and Otto shouted in unison. I noticed through a small window that the two simians were running around frantically. I had to do something! If that thing was coming closer, we needed to hide! Then I remembered something! That chocolate bar Otto handed me earlier! I took it out of my pocket and bit it. I swallowed it quickly and started shrinking, but not enough. I started to wolf down the whole thing. Then I realized what as in it after swallowing it. Onions? Gross! Who puts onions in chocolate? I swallowed it and went back to my normal size. The others zoomed into the house and Sprx set about five locks he had on his door. Otto and Gibson hid in a corner of the house; Gibson pulled his hat over his eyes. Jinmay and Chiro hid in another corner. Antauri and Nova stayed close to the door; Nova pulled her sword out and was ready to fight. Sprx and I kept by a window. I wanted to see this _Bandersnatch _creature that the others were afraid of. I peeped out the window, only to gasp and pull the curtain over it when a large furry foot stomped close to the house. Then we heard a snort and roar. It sent chills down my spine. Otto dashed over to me and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and slid over to the middle of the room to keep away from the window. After a few minutes, we peeked out the window again. It was gone.

"What was that thing?" I asked.

"The Bandersnatch." Antauri replied. "It's one of the Skeleton King's creatures that does nothing but cause destruction and strike fear into the victims of its heinous acts. Like Otto and Gibson. They were attacked by the Bandersnatch when the King of Skulls first took over." I looked at Gibson, who was still hidden in the corner with his hat over his eyes. Tears were sliding down his cheeks as he remembered the horrible things that happened in the past. Otto held onto me tightly. He was also crying.

"I'm scared, Alice." He sobbed. I patted his head.

"It's ok, Otto." I said. "Once we get rid of the King of Skulls, there will be no more Bandersnatch." Otto smiled at this.

"The Bandersnatch isn't the only thing we have to worry about." Antauri added. "There's also the Jabberwocky." He shuddered at the name.

"The Jabberwocky is this scary dragon-like thingy that will destroy anything it can, including the garden. It took forever for OUR home to grow back. And it's able to kill a whole army in five minutes." Chiro said. "Believe me, when we did our first battle against him, we learned that part." He shook his head. "We have to avenge those…fallen heroes." Jinmay nodded sadly.

"There were so many allies before…and now it's down to us." Nova said to Antauri. "How are we going to defeat the King of Skulls if it's eight of us versus eight hundred?"

"I believe with Alice on our side, we can accomplish anything." Otto shouted. The others stared at him and smiled.

"Let's do this!" I said. I stood up and went over to the box that Sprx told me to get before. I handed the case to him and he opened it up. Inside were maps of the castle, labeling all of the rooms and stuff. Gibson began to show us a strategy. We would enter from one side of the castle, taking out all the formless soldiers in that area, and Sprx would distract the King of Skulls. Then we would find a way into the throne room. Nova, Otto, and Chiro would defeat the formless guards while Antauri, Gibson, Jinmay and I would go after the King. If he didn't surrender, we cut his head off. This would also kill the Bandersnatch and Jabberwocky and all of the ooze spread across the land would vanish, making all of the people that were corrupted clean again. Anybody who fought for Skeleton King willingly would be jailed by order of the soon-to-be-queen Jinmay.

Sprx handed me a long case. I opened it and found a long sword. It had a blue ribbon tied onto the black handle.

"Take it kid! You'll need it!" He grinned. I smiled and held the case closely. We would begin tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9: It's a Trap!

**Pikuro: YEAH! This story is going great! And I have gotten responses on my poll for the next crossover story!**

**Gibson: Why can't you update your other stories?**

**Pikuro: I don't wanna! At least...not right now. But I'll update them soon!**

**Gibson: You better, this story has three new chapters and monkey flu hasn't been updated since before your vacation.**

**Pikuro: Don't you have some science experiment to do or something? Anyway, if you haven't voted on my poll yet, please do. And of course...**

**Gibson: Pikurosonai00 doesn't own Srmthfg or Alice in Wonderland or any of the characters and such. Read and review.**

Chapter 9: It's a Trap

After staying the night at Sprx's house, we got up early the next morning and set out for the King of Skull's castle. We slowly approached the large fortress. I smelled something that had the scent of rotting meat. The castle was large and black, with a gate that looked like the bars were made of bone. Outside was a deep moat filled with bubbling black ooze. I noticed there was a head floating in it and I almost threw up. We stayed outside of the moat and moved around until we came to the side of the castle where we had to enter. All we had to do was hide in the bushes until Sprx gave us a signal.

"This is Sprx!" Sprx contacted Antauri through a communication device attached to their ears. "Enter the castle now! I have the King distracted!" Antauri nodded and told us all to scale the wall. We all jumped over the moat and climbed the tall walls of the castle.

When we got inside, we instantly met the formless guards. They were playing cards again, but fiercer looking! A few of them were red! I pulled out the sword Sprx gave me and slashed straight through about five formless. Then I learned what the red ones do. They explode when they die. I decided to use this as an advantage! Quickly I told the others to bunch them all together. Gibson used his drills to push some of the red ones in the center of the group. Nova used her sword to strike the feet of the other formless and send them back. Then Chiro used a Chiro Spearo to strike a red formless, which blew up all of the guards in the area.

"Nice one, Alice!" Otto said. I blushed and Gibson went to find the entrance to the throne room.

"Over here!" He motioned for us to enter a door. We each went inside of the castle and stealthily snuck through the halls. The walls were dark and painted red. There were skull shaped torch holders hanging on the walls, and the rugs had these dark colored patterns. I shuddered at the sight of this nightmare, hoping it would soon be over. We even passed by a suit of armor. Gibson used the map and pointed out the next hall for us to take. We came upon a few guards but they were easy to take out.

Finally we got into the throne room! All of us ran inside with our weapons out.

"King of Skulls! We are here to bring justice to Wonderland!" Antauri said once we ran inside and pointed our weapons at…a fake King made out of straw. We all looked around the room in confusion. Where was the real king? Then a group of large blue formless wrapped a rope made of ooze around us! We were trapped!

"Hello my fellow subjects." A large robed figure entered the room. It was a silver skeleton in a black cloak with a golden crown on his head. On the crown were black and red skull shaped gems. He also had a long black scepter with a large red diamond on the top. "You've fallen into my trap."

"How did you know we were coming?" Antauri asked angrily.

"I had a little birdy tell me." The King gestured toward Sprx, who was tied up in an ooze rope sitting in the corner of the room. He looked at us sadly.

"I'm so sorry…" The red rabbit said. The king cackled evilly. We tried to break free, but the more we struggled, the harder it was to move. Then the rope formed smaller pieces and turned into handcuffs. A pair for each of us.

"If you try to harm me or my minions, or if you try to escape, you will feel horrible pain through those cuffs." The King said. "Mandarin!" An orange simian with armor made of bone walked into the room.

"Yes, your majesty?" He asked.

"Mandarin…you were one of us! Please!" Antauri said. Mandarin just smirked and went over to the King.

"Mandarin, I would like to have a talk with them. Only a few though! Bring me the most suspicious characters." The King pointed at all of us. Mandarin walked over to me. He gave me a shove and I walked over to the King, who was seated on a large red throne. I turned around. Gibson and Antauri were also walking over. Antauri kneeled before the king on all four of his cat paws. I curtseyed and kneeled as well. Gibson kneeled and took off his hat, revealing a smaller hat underneath. I took that hat off his head and imitated his pose, smiling and trying to please the King in case I could keep him from doing anything harsh. It didn't work.

"Mandarin!" The King called again. He scowled at us. "I see that the cat is the ringleader, and this GIRL is an outsider, but why did you give me him?" He pointed at Gibson. We all looked up in confusion.

"He is one of the smartest members of this team…and he is wearing a hat." The orange simian replied. Gibson gulped nervously. I turned and faced the King.

"What you're doing is wrong!" I said. "You've hurt so many people and you've done so much damage! You've placed fear in the hearts of many people and you're abusing your power! Please, let us go and let Jinmay take her rightful place as the Queen of Wonderland!"

"Foolish girl! I've become so strong and powerful! What makes you think I would give it all up just because YOU told me to?" The King chuckled. I just glared back. The King of Skulls got up and walked over to the others. Then he looked at Jinmay. "I'm surprised you've tried so hard to stay alive, all for a whole world YOU'LL never get ahold of, White Rose."

"Let us go, King! Or you'll be sorry!" Jinmay shouted. The king laughed menacingly.

"Now, how should I punish you all? Let's see…I could make you ROT in the dungeon!" Otto trembled and the King grinned. He was enjoying himself right now. "Or, maybe I should have you torn limb from limb!" Chiro flinched as the King walked back over to his throne. Then he turned and looked Antauri straight in the eyes. The cat remained expressionless. "Maybe I could always do my favorite thing and chop your heads off!" The cat didn't move. The King grumbled to himself and looked at me. "Yes…a beheading would be lovely. I could put your beautiful face onto a plaque and remember my victory of getting rid of the rebels in my kingdom." He slid his finger along my chin. It was as cold as ice. "Or…I could release you all in the cage with the BANDERSNATCH!" Gibson shrieked and fell back. Then I threw my fist forward.

"JERK!" I screamed. I hit the King in the face. Then I sent my leg at him. He tried to dodge it only causing me to smash the red diamond on his scepter. He growled and fell to the floor in pain.

"TAKE THEM ALL TO THE DUNGEON! I'LL HAVE THEIR HEADS! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE INSECT? YOUR HEADS!" He yelled.

Suddenly I fell to the floor. I was feeling a shock in my whole body! The hand cuffs made me feel pain because I hurt the king. I cried out in agony.

"Alice!" Antauri exclaimed as the guards pushed us all to the dungeon room. Once we got into the cell I fell back to the ground. I groaned in pain and fell unconscious.


	10. Chapter 10: Losing Hope

Chapter 10: Losing Hope

I slowly awakened to the smell of tea. I opened my eyes and saw Gibson and Otto sitting by a small fire they managed to build. They were making a pot of tea…in the same teapot that Gibson used to gather flower pollen in when we were in the garden…yuck. I slowly sat up and saw that Antauri was meditating…which must have been hard with cat limbs, but then again I'm in Wonderland. Sprx was rattling a pocket watch against the bars that kept us in the jail cell. Jinmay was in the corner. She looked ill again. Nova was struggling and swinging in a really tiny cage that was hanging on the ceiling. And Chiro was in some kind of sleeping stage, wrapped in what looked like silk. Gibson noticed I was awake and got up.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His face looked grim.

"I guess." I replied. Otto also got up and hugged me.

"We were so worried about you, sis! After you hit the King of Skulls, you got shocked by those handcuffs, and fell unconscious! I thought you might have been really hurt! I was so scared! I d-didn't want to lose you!" The green simian didn't stop to take a breath during that whole thing.

"It's ok, Otto!" I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm fine. Just a little sore."

"Oh, good." He said.

"We're glad you're ok, Alice. But, we're in a very bad situation." Gibson said. "Chiro is stuck inside that…thing! Jinmay had to stop using her magic and now she's very ill. She has only a few rose petals left. If she loses the rest of them…"

"What about everyone else?" I said to keep him from saying what I knew he didn't want to say.

"The rest of us are…alright." He said. He adjusted his hat and revealed a large cut/bruise.

"What happened to your forehead?" I asked.

"While you were unconscious, Chiro and Jinmay fell into those states, and Mandarin came in and whipped the rest of us. Unfortunately, I didn't block his attacks as well as Antauri and Sprx and Otto."

Antauri came over to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I answered. I examined the whole cell. The walls were made of brick, and there were a few dead roaches lying on the floor here and there.

"Sprx, can you please stop making that annoying noise?" Gibson said.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" Sprx asked. "It's over! The King ended up getting me to tell him our plan and he caught us! Now we're all going to be killed by the King of Skulls! We'll probably be beheaded. It's all my fault. He threatened to put me in the cage with the Bandersnatch. I was too scared to stick to the plan." The red rabbit dropped his head in shame and sighed. "We're all doomed."

"Antauri…" I said. "Why were you against the King? I know about the others, but you never told me."

"I'm fighting because of all the suffering my friends have faced…he also killed the rest of the Cheshire cats. I'm the only one left." He replied. I felt so bad. And now I was trapped here in Wonderland. I may not see my sister again. All because I was so curious to see why Sprx was in such a hurry! I tried not to cry.

Next, I decided to ask something to the other two.

"What did the Bandersnatch do?" I turned to Gibson. As soon as I said that, the cup of tea in his hand started spilling because he was shaking too much to hold it steady.

"It destroyed everything we had." Otto answered. "Our home, our belongings, and…it also…killed some of our good friends during the whole incident. Gibson and I couldn't fight it…and it nearly crushed us." I nodded, showing I understood why they were so scared of the creature.

Then there were footsteps out in the hallway. Mandarin was outside with three buff formless guards. He turned to our cell and opened the door. We just glared at him.

"Those three. The same as earlier." He pointed. The three guards came inside. One of them grabbed my wrists and put my arms behind my back. Then he pushed me out of the cell, keeping ahold of me. I struggled to break free but it didn't work. Once I was out, I was positioned in front of Mandarin. I sent my foot out to kick him but he grabbed my ankle and bent it in a way that it didn't want to go. I yelped in pain as he twisted it and made it even more painful. Then he let go of my foot and I ended up balancing on one foot to try and stop the pain, which was hard since I had something holding my arms behind my back. The other two soldiers came out with Gibson and Antauri…only Antauri was on a leash. Mandarin smirked.

"Let's go." He said.

"What are you doing with them?" Sprx asked.

"Well, let's just say their punishment is a-HEAD of yours!" The orange simian laughed.

"NO! YOU CAN'T KILL THEM!" Otto shouted, holding onto the bars of the prison cell. "They're my brothers and sister! Don't do it! Please, Mandarin! I don't want them to die!"

"I'll bring you the Girl's head as a souvenier." Mandarin said.

"NO!" Otto shook his head, flinging tears left and right. "STOP!" He kept protesting. I forgot about the pain in my foot and tried to break away and go back to Otto, but the guards were too strong. I called his name but the soldiers started pushing us down the hall. Tears ran down my cheeks. Otto's cries echoed through the castle, but nothing was keeping Mandarin from taking us to our execution. I looked at the two who were joining me. Gibson had his hat covering his eyes, but I could clearly see he was also crying. Antauri just walked straight.

When we finally got outside, there was a large guillotine standing on a large platform. It had a basket placed in front of it. There were also a bunch of people sitting in seats like it was a big stadium…mainly formless. I noticed some familiar faces in the audience too.

"Outsider…" Captain Protius said.

"Weed!" A bunch of shriveled up flowers started to cackle.

The two formless twins, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb pointed at me and laughed. I glared daggers at them to try to shut them up, but then I stumbled on my own two feet, making the audience laugh even harder. Then the three of us were lined up in front of the guillotine. They marched Antauri over to it and placed him into position so they could cut his head off. The King of Skulls was sitting on a special throne made for him so he could watch as his victims were decapitated. The audience cheered as Mandarin grabbed a knife to cut the rope that held the large scythe in place. I closed my eyes and looked away. I couldn't watch. Then I heard the King tell Mandarin to cut the rope and the sound of the knife cutting was heard. Then…the whole audience gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>This story is nearly done! A few more chapters! Thank you for the great reviews guys! Don't forget about my poll for the next story! I'll anounce the winner at the end of the last chapter, so get your votes in quickly! REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: This Means War!

Chapter 11: This Means War!

**Yes! I have updated after evilly leaving you all at that suspenseful cliffhanger! :3 Now, quit reading this thingy and go read what hapened next!**

I opened my eyes. The sight before me was amazing! Antauri phased through the blade like a ghost and floated in midair. Then he attacked all of the formless cards that tried to catch him. Then he struck the formless that held onto Gibson and me, and then he used his tail to carry me by wrapping it around my waist. Then Gibson used a jetpack he had placed onto his back and we soared through the sky and escaped.

"But how?" I asked. "How did you do that?"

"When you destroyed that scepter in the throne room…" Antauri said. "You also hurt him and made him lose some of his power!"

"So now you can go through stuff and…fly?" I asked. The cat nodded. Gibson pointed down to a building attached to the castle.

"There! That's the dungeon!" He said, holding onto his large hat.

"Let's go free the others!" Antauri said. Then we swooped down and hovered in front of the wall. "Get ready Gibson." The cat said. "One…two…three! KITTY MIND SCREAM!"

"SPIN SHOCKER!" Gibson used his drills and fired an attack at the wall. Antauri made a loud shrieking noise that formed a visible sound wave that made the wall crumble. We then slowly descended to the ground and waited for the others to get out.

Otto ran out immediately and wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug, feeling as if I would never let go.

"Oh, sis! I was…so…so scared! I t-thought you were g-gonna d-die!" The green simian said between deep sobs.

"I was scared too Otto. But we're okay! Antauri got some of his powers back after I smashed that scepter of his!" I said.

"He wasn't the only one who got some of his powers back!" Jinmay ran outside, with her rose skirt shimmering with a few new rose petals. Then Chiro walked behind her.

"Check this out!" He turned around and spread out a pair of wings similar to those on a monarch butterfly.

"Awesome, Chiro!" I said. Then Sprx ran out holding a small cage.

"Do you think you can help Nova bust out of here?" He said to Gibson. The blue simian took off his hat and pulled out a paperclip. Then he unwound it and was just about to pick the lock, when Nova bashed the door of the cage off and it hit Gibson in the face.

"OH YEAH! I'M BACK BABY! Goodbye sword! Hello giant fists!" She then kissed her giant fist weapons that replaced her hands. "And THAT'S what YOU get for locking me in that teapot!" She yelled in Gibson's face.

"I told you I did NOT do that!" Gibson rubbed his swollen cheek. Then Chiro walked over to Nova.

"Um…Nova. I need to explain something to you…AGAIN!" He said. I chuckled as I remembered the conversation that we both had in the forest. Then I turned and faced Antauri.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. But before he could say anything, the ground began to shake. A large wormhole opened in the air and began to pull us all in. I grabbed onto the wall of the building to avoid being sucked inside. Then Otto, who was still hugging me, grabbed Gibson's hand, which had his tail wrapped around Chiro's wrist, which was holding Jinmay's hand, which had Sprx grabbing onto her hand and holding Nova. Antauri jumped forward until he was perched upon my head.

My hand began to slip. I tried my best to hold on, but I felt like it was the end! Somehow I knew that there was trouble on the other side of that portal. If we went in, we wouldn't be able to get out.

"Alice!" Antauri said. I tried to look up but then his paw would slip over my eye and I wouldn't be able to see. "Let go!"

"Are you crazy? We don't know where that thing wants to take us!" I replied.

"Just trust me!" Antauri said. I felt uneasy…but he has guided me through Wonderland the whole time and I haven't doubted him once…so I let go. We all screamed as we tumbled, letting go of each other, and fell into the portal. It felt like we would never stop zooming through the wormhole. Finally we fell out of it. I opened my eyes and gasped at what I saw. We were on what appeared to be a humongous chess board. It was a platform floating in what seemed to be empty space. There were multiple chess boards. There were two more hovering in the void, and they were each separated by a bridge made of checkers. We couldn't go to the next board, however, because there were chess pieces stacked like a wall and there were pawns that blocked the path. Then we all heard an evil laugh.

"Greeting, my new…playthings." The King of Skulls' voice echoed. "I want to play a game with you." We all got up and prepared ourselves…unsure of what would happen next.

"So, what game are we going to play?" I asked.

"There are three challenges you have to face. The first one is my formless army!" He cackled. Then hundreds of red and black formless cards came. They all formed different kinds of weapons on their hands. I pulled out my sword and the others got their weapons and fighting skills ready.

"GO!" I shouted as I swung my sword forward!

**Here you all go! Now review, or Antauri will get you with his epic KITTY MIND SCREAM! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: The Bandersnatch

Chapter 12: The Bandersnatch

**Yeah...you can probably guess what's coming next from the title. XD But you should enjoy this chapter! Read and REVIEW! Notice the keyword "review" there!**

There were formless minions left and right. No matter how many times I swung my sword, more of them would come and attack. I kept fighting and fighting and I kept searching for a way to move on! We had to get to the king, but it felt like this battle would never end. I started running out of breath. It was taking a really long time to defeat them all. I knew that the others had to be getting tired as well…but, there was so much ooze and so many enemies that I couldn't see anybody else!

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto used his saws to defeat a formless behind me.

"Thanks, Otto!" I shouted. He winked and kept fighting. I turned around and sliced a couple more formless before we finally defeated them all. I sat down and took in a deep breath.

"Is everyone alright?" Antauri asked. Everyone was fine.

"Okay, King of Skulls! We're ready for your next challenge!" Jinmay yelled.

"Oh, you're going to LOVE the next challenge." The king's voice echoed. I looked ahead and saw that the gate had opened. Slowly we walked on the bridge that had checkers for stepping stones. The only thought I had was what the next test would be. We would find out once we reached the top. When we got to the next chessboard, I heard the King laughing. We all stood together.

"So, I wonder what's next." Chiro said. His wings slowly stretched out and back in. Antauri's ears began to twitch.

"Shush!" He said. "Listen!" There was the sound of large footsteps.

"Something's coming this way!" Sprx's red rabbit ears also twitched. "Something really big."

"Uh oh." Nova said. We heard a growl and saw that something large was walking down from the next bridge. It was a large monster with shaggy and dirty fur. It had hungry vicious eyes and long sharp teeth. It licked its lips with a long purple tongue and it had long sharp claws on its paws. The creature stepped onto the checker board and roared.

"The Bandersnatch!" Antauri whispered.

"AH!" Otto and Gibson hid behind me. I pulled out my sword again and got ready to fight.

"He doesn't look so tough." Nova said. Then the Bandersnatch jumped up into the air and landed on the board making it shake. "Okay. Now he looks a little tougher!"

I knew this was going to be a challenge. Especially since Gibson and Otto were both paralyzed in fear. I picked up Otto to both hug him and move him out of the way of an attack. Gibson, unfortunately, didn't defend himself and was sent flying across the board. He ended up getting the Bandersnatch's attention, making the creature head straight for him.

"FLAME FIST FURY!" Nova punched the monster. The Bandersnatch roared and stepped on her, flattening the mouse. "Ow." She said.

"CLAW DISRUPTOR!" Antauri scratched at the Bandersnatch's nose, making the monster step back, but it kept growling at us.

"Gibson!" I called. "Are you alright?" The blue simian tried to stand up but fell back down because he was injured. I ran over to him and picked him up as well.

"What are we going to do, Alice?" Otto said, trembling.

"I'm not sure, but for now I need you to stay close to me." I placed the green simian down and we ran behind the Bandersnatch. Then I had an idea. I ran over and jumped onto the creature's back. Then I ran until I was perched on top of its head. Otto stood on the ground.

"Come on, Otto!" I shouted. The green simian stepped back.

"I-I can't!" He said. His put his hands on his head. "Every time I see him…those…horrible memories pop back into my head! I can't jump on him Alice! I can't g-get near him!"

"Please, Otto!" I answered. "Gibson and I got up here!"

"You carried Gibson! But you put me down! I can't get up there!"

"Yes you can! You have to face your fear, Otto!"

The green simian gulped and ran as fast as he could. Then he jumped high in the air and landed on the back of the Bandersnatch. He ran up its spine and smiled at me.

"Way to go, little brother!" I said. "Gibson! Do you have any kind of string in your hat or something?"

"Let's see." I put him down and he winced when he was placed on his injured leg. Then he pulled out things from his hat. "No…nope…no…that's not it." He mumbled. "Um…I don't have any string. But I have duct tape!" He handed me a roll of neon green duct tape. I examined it and started unrolling it.

"That will work!" I grabbed a really long piece of duct tape and stuck it to the side of the Bandersnatch's head. Then I did the same to the other side. Using the tape as reigns, I controlled the Bandersnatch! I ran it around the chess board until it was dizzy. So were the two simians and I. We all fell off of the exhausted creature's back when it lied down. Then Chiro grabbed the duct tape and flew over to tie together the beast's paws.

"Alice!" Jinmay and Antauri ran over to us. "Alice, are you okay?" The white rose asked.

"Just fine!" I got up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Otto said. He started giving a one man show of how we tamed the Bandersnatch, even using sound effects. "The Bandersnatch was like 'ROAR' and you were like 'No way! You're going to run in circles and you're going to like it!' That was so cool, Alice!"

"Thanks, Otto!" I said. "And are you still afraid of the Bandersnatch?"

"No way! He's just a large furball with pointy body parts now!"

Jinmay and I laughed. Then I turned to Gibson. "Are you okay?"

"Well, my leg is in bad shape. But I think I'll live." He said, fixing his hat. Jinmay turned to me with a serious look on her face.

"Alice." She said. "We're one stage away from the King of Skulls. I have something to give you first." She pulled a white rose out of thin air and handed it to me. I took it and examined the beautiful flower. Suddenly it burst into a bright cloud of smoke and sparkles. I realized that I was no longer wearing my blue dress, but I was wearing light blue armor with a white rose image on the chest plate. My sword turned a light blue color to match with a silver rose on the handle.

"Whoa!" I said. "Thank you, your majesty." I kneeled before her.

Suddenly the chessboard began to shake. A bunch of knight pieces (the horses) moved toward us. They grabbed everyone except for me. I tried to pull everyone out, but they were kept inside like caged animals.

"Guys!" I said.

"Alice!" Antauri said, but he was electrocuted by the bars and fell back.

"Alice! I know this is hard to believe! But you have to go and defeat the King of Skulls on your own!" Jinmay said to me.

"I-I can't do that!" I said.

"Yes you can!" Jinmay said. "I believe in you."

"If you were able to defeat the Bandersnatch, then you can stop the king!" Gibson said.

"Go for it, kid!" Sprx exclaimed.

"Punch him in the face for me Alice!" Nova jumped up and down. "Beat him up real good!"

"We know you can do it, big sister!" Otto smiled at me. I looked him in the eyes.

"Okay! I'll do it! I'll see you guys later!" I ran over to the gate.

"Good luck, Alice!" Chiro shouted before I started on the journey up the bridge.

This was it. Now it's the final battle.

**The poll is still open for voting on my profile if you haven't voted yet! I'll reveal the winning choice at the end of the last chapter of this story!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Final Battle

Chapter 13: The Final Battle

I slowly walked up the bridge made of checkers. I looked back and realized that each step I took forward a checker behind me would fall. I walked a little faster and got my sword ready. When I finally got up to the top, the King of Skulls was there waiting for me.

"Ah, Alice…" His voice was a dark and snake like chill that made me shudder. "What a pleasant surprise…"

I pointed my sword at him.

"Your reign of tyranny is over, King of Skulls!" I exclaimed. "Surrender now, or come and fight me!" The king laughed and stepped forward.

"Fight it is!" I said to myself.

"I'm surprised you even made it this far." He said. "You've defeated my formless…you've taken down my Bandersnatch…but…there's still one more thing left."

Then it hit me. He never sent out the Jabberwocky! I took a fighting stance.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." I said. "Come on and send out your Jabberwocky!"

Suddenly a wide grin spread across his face.

"Foolish girl…" He said. "I don't own the Jabberwocky…" Then he began to transform. He grew extremely large. He formed black scales and his eyes became wide and blood red. His hands became long sharp claws and he grew long fangs. Wings came out of his back and he grew a long spiked tail. He became a black dragon like creature.

"I AM THE JABBERWOCKY!" He roared. Then he spit fire at me. I jumped out of the way just in time. Then I slashed at him with my sword. He continued his attacks. The heat of his flames burned me. His tail swatted me back and forth. The way he growled and laughed at the same time was really frightening. I sliced the end of his tail off, but instead of blood, acid came out and made a hole in the chessboard. I became coated in scratches and bruises wherever I wasn't protected by the queen's armor. I was hardly able to do any damage to him! Each time I attacked, his hard scales protected him! I was slowly running out of energy. But I had to stop him! I slid underneath his tail and jumped onto his back. He tried to shake me off. I kept my balance and ran up to his head, but he swung to the left and I fell off, trying to swing at him. I was able to slice his neck a bit and he roared in pain! That was his weak spot! Quickly I took my sword and aimed for that place, but he was able to defend himself by breathing fire. I couldn't fight him forever, but then again it's Wonderland. He knocked me over and I struggled to get up. I was too exhausted. Just before he could crush me with his claw…

"Happy Unbirthday, freak!" One of Otto's exploding Unbirthday cakes flew through the air and splattered onto the Jabberwocky's face! It also blew up and made him roar in pain.

"Alice!" Jinmay ran over to me. "Are you alright?" The others followed behind her.

"I'm okay, thanks to you guys!" I replied. Then Chiro helped me onto my feet. "How did you guys escape?"

"Let's just say it involves a LOT of frosting!" Sprx said. Apparently Otto found some use for his baked goods. I turned and faced the Jabberwocky again, who faced away from us.

"It turns out the King of Skulls was really the Jabberwocky." I said. "His weak point is his neck, but if I try to strike him he hits back by breathing fire!"

"Well, we can probably help!" Nova said. She got her fists out and pounded on the Jabberwocky's foot. Antauri climbed onto my shoulder. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'll try to use my magic to weaken him!" Jinmay said. She waved her arms and an aura surrounded the creature. He was still able to attack, but his flames weren't as strong. Chiro grabbed onto me.

"I'll fly you up onto his back while the others distract him!" He said. I held on tightly to his hands and we flew up onto the Jabberwocky's back. He tried to shake us off but the others helped keep him from hurting us. Sprx and Gibson used their weapons and fired at the King's now scaly skin. I ran up to his neck and tried to strike, but I was sent back. I still kept trying though!

"Whirling destructo saws!" Otto sliced at the Jabberwocky's long tail, but the scales were still too strong to leave a mark. The monster used its fiery breath again to push the others back. Then he swung his tail and knocked them all aside.

"NO!" I cried out. Antauri jumped off of my shoulder and ran up to the king's head. He scratched at his eyes and left the creature blind for a moment. I ran back up to the king's neck just as he threw Antauri off.

"YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO STOP ME!" The King yelled! "I AM THE STRONGEST, MOST POWERFUL, AND BOUNCIEST CREATURE IN WONDERLAND!"

"Bounciest?" I thought to myself. Then I jumped and realized that I did bounce a bit on him. Then I grabbed my sword and jumped in the air as high as I could. When I bounced off his back, I was very high up in the air! I lifted up my sword and began to fall.

"KING OF SKULLS!" I exclaimed. "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" I swung the sword down and sliced through his neck! Ooze began pouring out of his veins as he cried out in pain!

"NOOOOOOOO!" He cried out as his body began to glow and he vanished into thin air. So did the ooze. But then I realized I was still falling! I screamed, but I was caught by Chiro. I sighed in relief as he gently flew us both down to the ground.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem." He replied. "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Suddenly I realized I was really dizzy and tired. Before I knew it I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Pikuro: Nearly done! =^.^= Only a couple chapters left until I finish this! Please REVIEW! I like reviews!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: A Celebration

Chapter 14: A Celebration

"Alice…" I heard a voice say. "Wake up…"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jinmay standing next to me. She had on a new beautiful white ballroom gown with a floral pattern trim. On her head was a tiara that had a rose shaped diamond in the center. She also wore white gloves and she was holding a scepter that was blue with a green vine wrapped around it. A white rose was perched on top.

"Jinmay, what's going on?" I asked. I noticed I was no longer wearing the armor but I was back in my normal clothes.

"After you fought the Jabberwocky, you passed out because you were so exhausted." She explained. "So we took you here to the palace!"

I stood up and looked outside of a nearby window. We were in a high up floor in some castle that had bright white and blue colors. The room we were in had light pink walls and a bubble lamp.

"So now you're the queen of Wonderland again?" I asked. She nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am. And it's thanks to you!" She stood up and opened the door. "Now, there's a special celebration going on, and you're the guest of honor." We went outside into the garden.

There were several bushes with white roses on them. And from high up you could see the bushes made a large maze…with no exit which I thought was awkward. Jinmay led me to a large stage where Chiro, Antauri, Otto, Gibson, Nova, and Sprx were standing. She went up to a podium and I stood next to Chiro. Out in the audience were a lot of different citizens from wonderland. Mainly talking animals and plants cheering us on.

"_Excuse me everyone!"_ Jinmay said into a microphone. "_Can I please have your attention? Hello!"_

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Nova shouted. The whole crowd was silent. "Okay, you can talk now your majesty!" Nova smiled.

"Thank you Nova." Jinmay said. Then she turned to the audience. "Everyone, today is a special day in Wonderland history. Today, the King of Skulls was overthrown and destroyed. Balance has been restored to our kingdom and we are all at peace!"

Everyone cheered again.

"Yes, it's a wonderful thing! And it's all thanks to these heroes here!" She motioned for us all to step forward. "I present to you, S.P.R.X.-77, Nova, Mr. Hal Gibson, Otto, Antauri, Chiro, and Alice, the heroes of Wonderland!"

The crowd went wild as they applauded us. I blushed, unsure how to act in such a situation as this. I turned to the others. Nova smacked Sprx with her tail because he was bowing and posing, showing off his ego. Otto waved Gibson's big hat in the air. Antauri just smiled and Chiro waved. I also waved to the audience with a large smile on my face.

"Now, it's time to celebrate!" Jinmay said. Then we all headed toward the ballroom.

* * *

><p>To avoid growing bigger or smaller I skipped the large fancy yet strange looking buffet. I watched as numerous couples danced while other people just stood by and made small talk. Many people who passed by me would thank me and try to shake my hand or something, so I had trouble finding the others. I was able to catch up with Sprx and Nova after about an hour of bustling through the crowd.<p>

"Hey, Sprx! Nova!" I called. The red rabbit and the yellow mouse turned to me.

"Hey kid!" Sprx had a wide smile on his face. "Enjoying the party? I know I am." Nova slapped the back of his head playfully.

"Yeah, it's fun. But it's really crowded here too!"

"Well, it's a big celebration! And thanks for helping us, Alice." The yellow mouse replied.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, I think Otto was looking for you over there." Sprx pointed at the garden outside, so I went over to find the green simian.

"ALICE!" The green monkey tackled me to the ground.

"Hey, Otto!" I chuckled and hugged him.

"Isn't this great?" He exclaimed. "Everyone's happy, we're heroes, and everything is back to normal!"

"Yeah, it's great! And I'm glad you're having a good time, little bro." I rubbed the top of his helmet.

"And look at this!" He pulled out a shiny red tool box and opened it. Inside were a hammer, a screwdriver, a wrench, and other tools a mechanic would need. "Now I can build stuff again!"

"Awesome!" I replied. "Did Gibson get his test tubes back?"

"He's playing with them over there!" Otto pointed at a hedge where a small explosion and a blue cloud of smoke puffed up. The blue simian in question came out from behind the large plant coughing and fanning the fumes away with his large green hat.

"Hello Alice!" He wheezed. "Ahem, that was…that was…IT WAS NOTHING SUSPICIOUS!"

"Of course it wasn't." I smirked. "Having fun with your stuff?"

"Yes! There are still plenty of scientific discoveries waiting to happen and now I can finally get back to working on them!" Gibson placed the hat back onto his head.

"Alice, over here." Antauri and Chiro came over.

"We were looking for you." The Cheshire Cat was floating in midair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah…" I replied. "But it's really crowded here and I would rather be celebrating with my friends."

"Well, Alice, once the party is over I need to show you something." Antauri said.

"Okay." Suddenly I felt something tug on my skirt. Otto grabbed my hand and tugged me into the palace.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked. "Let's go celebrate!" I laughed and followed him into the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter left people! This is your LAST CHANCE TO ANSWER THE SURVEY ON MY PROFILE! Once I put up the last chapter the poll is closed! Please REVIEW and be ready for the poll results soon! ;D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Good Bye

Chapter 15: Good Bye

"So, you wanted to show me something Antauri?" I asked. I was exhausted. Otto and I saw every corner of the castle. Seriously, he made sure I knew that the palace has 27 windows.

"It's right this way." Antauri led Otto and I through a long passage in the garden. It looked like a tunnel made of plants. Several beautiful flowers were singing (and they weren't evil). We continued walking. When we were done we stopped in front of a large brown door. Everyone else was standing there next to it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's the passage back to your home." Antauri answered. The cat pressed his hand up against the door and it opened up slightly.

"Home…" I mumbled to myself.

"Yes. Don't you remember what you said? If you helped us defeat the King of Skulls, then I would help you get back home." He turned to me.

"Oh yeah." I replied sadly. I turned to the others. They were also sad.

"Do you really have to go?" Otto tugged at my dress again, tears building up in his eyes. I hugged him.

"Yeah. I have to go back to my parents and my sister." I said. "I'm going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too, Alice. But remember…" Jinmay placed her hand on my shoulder. "You can always come back and visit."

"Thank you, your majesty." I curtsied. Then everyone ran over to me and gave me a hug.

Once we were done, I turned to the door, but I looked back once more.

"Bye Alice." Chiro's wings flapped.

"See ya later, kid." Sprx grinned at me.

"Farewell." Gibson adjusted his hat loosely.

"Good luck, Alice!" Nova's tail swished back and forth.

"Bye, big sis." Otto hugged me once more.

"Don't forget us." Jinmay smiled.

"I won't. Bye guys."

Antauri nodded. He didn't need to say anything. I knew he would miss me too. I walked through the doorway and closed it behind me. Before me I saw a gold shimmering passage. I followed it until I saw an even brighter light. Once I got out of the passage, I realized I had crawled back out of the rabbit hole I first went through earlier. I looked down and saw Dinah sleeping in the sunlight.

"Dinah!" I exclaimed and picked her up. She meowed and smelled me. Then she purred and brushed against my face. I ran with her in my arms back to the tree. My sister was still sitting there reading her boring history book.

"Mathilda! I'm back!" I ran over to her.

"You're back? What do you mean you're back? I just scolded you about not paying attention a minute ago!" She said and stood up. "And just look at your dress! It's filthy! And where on earth did you get that ridiculous hat?"

Hat? I put my hands on my head and felt something. I took it off and examined it. It was Gibson's large green hat. On the tag was _Just a little something to remember us by. Come visit us again soon!_

I smiled and put the hat back on, not sure what to say.

"Well, let's just go home. It's time for tea." My sister closed the book and I followed her inside. It was quite the adventure I had in Wonderland.

And maybe one day, I'll go back again…

_The End_


End file.
